


Cerberus Enchantress

by Darkwolves602



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After assisting Miranda with her personal quest the Cerberus Operative choses to show her newfound loyalty to her commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cerberus Enchantress

Cerberus Vessel Normandy SR-2 slipped silently through the dark void of space like the stalk of a phantom in the darkness. The ships prototype engine hummed silently up from the lower decks. Commander Jane Shepard walked through the Main Crew Quarters in the deepest bowels of the ship, overhearing her crew’s compliments about the new and improved menu she had helped Sergeant Gardner to implement.

She whisked silently passed them without notice, stepping into the concealed office behind the mess hall. As always Shepard found her second in command, Miranda Lawson, perched over her desk, typing out another progress report to The Illusive Man. She looked up from her work, reaching up to pass a stray strand of long black hair back into place behind her ear.

“Thanks again Shepard. Taking the time to help me find my sister” As head the of Cerberus’s Lazarus Cell Miranda spent most of her time consumed in her work, leaving little time for idle talk. But when they did find time it was always one of her favourite moments of the day. “I couldn’t have reached Oriana in time without your help”

Miranda rose to her feet, leaving her work on the desk behind her. She stepped across her relatively spacious quarters in just a few steps, sitting down in another chair laid out in front of the window with graceful elegance. For a few moments she simply stared out of the window into the deep, empty void of space broken only by the gentle flow of bright blue streams of radiation sweeping past the window. Shepard stood silently and waited for her to continue. “I’m glad Niket tried to redeem himself… for what good it did. Thank you for stopping me, Commander”

“Sounds like you had a soft spot for him” Miranda had known Niket nearly all of her life. And had only ever spoken of him in the most favourable of terms, it was reasonable to assume Miranda must have seen something sweet within him. Even if she never admitted it.

“I didn’t have many friends. Niket was one of them. He never wanted anything from me. He was… safe. Comfortable. A reminder of a more innocent time I suppose”

“Are you happy about your sister’s relocation?” Shepard inquired.

“She has what I wanted her to have, a normal life, and the freedom to choose her own path. And she knows she has an older sister. A friend” Growing up as a single child on several different Alliance warships ensured that Jane had neglected to experience the sibling bond herself. 

“Are you goanna talk to her again?”

“I honestly don’t know. For once, I haven’t planned that far ahead” Miranda was a meticulous planner, she had her schedule, her work, all of it was laid out days in advance. The fact that she’d admitted she didn’t have a plan for this really said something. “I’ll deal with it after our mission. I have to stay focused, and she needs time to adjust to her new home” 

“You never told me what you talked about” Shepard stepped forward, sashaying silently past her, sitting on the ledge next to the window.

“I introduced myself. Her family was shocked. She adjusted quickly, of course. She’s as smart as I am. She plays the violin. Loves the adagio movement of Nielsen’s Fifth, just like I do. She wants to work in colony development. Told a joke about it. She’s really funny. Something we don’t share”

“It’s funny, I usually think of you as all business. Nice to see that there’s a person under there” Shepard smiled. Miranda closed her eyes, allowing the wave of serenity to wash over her. The last few weeks had been hectic, travelling billions of light-years, gathering a team of the most random individuals she had ever encountered who in any other situation would have likely split each others heads open before entertaining the idea of working together. It was amazing to see what a little charisma and the fate of the galaxy being at stake could do to bring people together.

Miranda just savoured the moment a little longer; she rarely had the time since becoming head of the Lazarus cell of Cerberus to just sit around and think. Miranda allowed a smile to creep onto her lips. She looked up; Janes warming smile a mirror image to her own. Miranda rose up from her seat, stepping forward to embrace Shepard in a comforting hug. “Thanks Shepard. You really looked out for me”


	2. Cerberus Cheerleader

Human Alliance Commander Jane Shepard stepped off of the elevator which served as the link between the decks of the Cerberus frigate Normandy SR-2, captained by the first human Spectre turned Cerberus Operative.

Having returned from pacifying yet another heavily defended Blue Sun mercenary base she was eager to simply collapse onto her bed for some much needed rest and recuperation. The hydraulic actuators activated, the heavily reinforced bulkhead door opened into the Captains Private Quarters. The single room was spacious with the office area leading down into the living quarters modelled after the latest designs seen in the high class apartments of Ilium or the Presidium on the Citadel. Shepard stepped into the bedroom, the gentle blue waves of light of the exotic fish tank which dominated the main wall of her quarters cascading over her. The wide double bed laid out before her called out, luring her towards the sweet embraces of slumber. Having relinquished her armour in the ships armoury Shepard had little else to interrupt her as she collapsed unceremoniously into the beds soft sheets and descended into sleep.

 

************************

“Commander” the single word shattered the fragile sleep Shepard had fought so hard to form. Shepard stubbornly refused to acknowledge the call, hoping that it was merely a creation of her own twisted imagination. “Commander, may I speak with you?” the reality was that the voice truly was that of Miranda Lawson, Shepards second in command and Cerberus Operative in charge of the Lazarus cell reporting directly to the Illusive Man himself.

“Miranda” Shepard said groggily, her face still imbedded in the soft pillows, lacking the energy even to face her companion. “I just blew up a Blue Suns base. That involved infiltrating into the heart of the heavily defended compound, repelling several waves of Blue Sun elite guards, and making a run to the extraction point before the ammunition stores detonated and destroyed the surrounding area for several klicks around. Now may not be the best moment to tell me about Joker trying to disable EDI with rhetorical questions or Grunt challenging the crew to a game of ‘Krogan Bull-Varren’. Honestly, if it’s anything short of a major catastrophe can I please deal with it later?”

“I am afraid that this requires your immediate attention, Commander” Miranda was nothing if not determined regarding her work.

“Alright” Shepard rolled over the bed onto her back, her head supported by the soft white pillows, she finally conceded herself to Miranda’s will. “What is so-” Shepards words were lost to silence as she finally caught sight of her companion and long-time friend standing across the room, what she saw was nothing as she had expected.

In place of her usual Cerberus attire, while form fitting still retained the gravity of strength and respect afforded to her position as a Cerberus Officer, Miranda was dressed in an outfit reminiscent of Shepards own cheerleading days leading the rallies for the Space Wolves of Nexus-42 High School. Miranda’s outfit was a black top emblazed with flaming orange trim wrapped around her ample chest with a matching skirt barely covering Miranda’s well-toned thighs let alone leaving much else to Shepard’s overly fertile imagination. The ensemble also included a matching set of bright orange pom poms held in her hands fluttering with each graceful movement. “But I guess if you are busy I could come back later?” Miranda turned on her heels ready to leave.

Shepard’s fatigue suddenly dissipated. “What the-” was all that could escape Shepards lips.

Miranda suddenly snapped back to face her commanding officer, a sudden spring in her step at the prospect. “I thought you would approve” Miranda took her stance in preparation for her performance.

“We are Cerberus. We fight from the shadows, we guard humanity with our might” Miranda began to shift and dance in a flurry of movements to the tune humming beneath her breath. “We are silent strike, no evil escapes our sight” Miranda thrust her hands upwards, curving her extended arms down in graceful arcs across her chest. “Against three heads how will you prevail, he’ll beat you back with a wag of his tail” Miranda jumped around, leaning forward to touch her toes she wagged her imaginary tail. The flutter of Miranda’s short skirt allowed Shepard an appetising glimpse of Miranda’s lacy black underwear beneath.

Miranda turned back around to face her companion to resume her routine. “Ferocious claws you must pacify. Attempt to pass him, you can try” Miranda’s pom poms fluttered in front of her. “Of the shadows he is heir, in your heart he makes his lair” Miranda’s hands thrust out in either direction. “Illusive Man, Illusive Man” Miranda spun her pom poms in front of her chest before leaping into the air. “Go Cerberus!” Miranda landed on the deck in a heroic grand finale, her pose a heroic tribute to her performance.

However in this instance Miranda’s skill at the art of dance had gone unappreciated as Commander Shepard, hero of the Battle of the Citadel and the single person capable stemming the tide of the Collector threat, lay quietly snoozing on her bed.

Miranda crossed her arms across her chest with a pouting sigh. “Oh come on Shepard” her piercing words awoke Shepard sharply from her delicate slumber. “Do you know how hard it was to write that cheer?”

Shepards mind was quick to return to reality, smiling softly in a vain attempt to reassure her companion. “I’m sorry Miri” Shepard knew that she must have been truly desperate to use her affectionate nickname. There were only three people in the known universe who ever called Miranda by her nickname. The first was Niket; Miranda’s childhood friend now deceased at the hands of Eclipse Captain Enyala while attempting to spare Miranda’s twin sister. Oriana was the second. Shepard was the third. “I’m just too tired right now”

Miranda decided to take matters into her own hands, discarding her bright orange pom poms aside she leapt in one graceful dive to straddle Shepard, pinning her to the bed like a crouching tiger. Miranda slipped the tips of her long fingers beneath the lip of Shepard’s shirt. “Come on Commander, I’m feeling really raunchy in this outfit” Miranda caressed her fingers across her bare stomach. “So, why don’t you tear these clothes off of my body and ravish me?”

Shepard meekly attempted to resist Miranda’s advances. “Please, I need to sleep. I promise you I will ravage you when I am not so exhausted”

A smile emerged across Miranda’s cheery red lips. “Oh really” Miranda gripped the hem of her top, pulling her top over her head to reveal her lacy black bra beneath, discarding the unnecessary piece of attire. “Still tired Shepard?”

Shepard allowed a giggle to escape her lips, passing the tips of her fingers across Miranda’s bare arms. “You tempt me well Miranda” the energy which had sustained her escaped her body, Shepards arm falling limp at her side. “But I am afraid that I lack the energy to satisfy you now”

“Well” Miranda growled beneath her breath. Miranda slipped her fingers across Shepard’s shirt once again. “Maybe you can just lay there for a while and I shall ravage you first” Miranda’s dexterous fingers scurried across ample. “I am sure it would help build the anticipation” Miranda’s dexterous fingers slipped beneath the lip of Shepards Cerberus shirt, revealing a well-toned stomach formed through years of military service. Shepards shirt followed the gentle curve of Shepards chest, revealing the cheery pink nubs of her engorged nipples standing erectly ahead of her plump breasts.

Shepard giggled as the soft hands caressed her bare skin. “I didn’t think you would be able to keep your hands off of this supple body any longer”

“If I remember your file mentioned you were the Captain of your schools Cheer Squad” Miranda growled. “That must have made you rather agile and, flexible” 

Shepard giggled. “That was a long time ago. Besides, most of our routines involved our mascot Space Wolf chasing the other teams mascot and pretending to rip them to shreds”

“Well, maybe now you could rip me to shreds” Miranda purred in her commander’s ear.


End file.
